Мексика и Россия los predestinados
by Wind und Serebro
Summary: Este fic comenzó con un "Rusia, no te hagas el desentendido... te gusta México...", Gracias por sus reviews y por pedirme que haga la continuación. Serie de One Shots y OC de México...SEAN UNO CON RUSMEX... El Rusia de estos shots es tierno como un oso kesesesesese.
1. Мексика es mi amiga

**_Disclaimer_****: Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas_**** pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro.**

**Advertencia: Presentación oficial; OC de México (según mi imaginación) se llama María Inés, su segundo nombre es por nuestra décima musa. **

**Mención de Guatemala y Argentina.**

* * *

Si las reuniones del G8 parecen todo menos reuniones diplomáticas no esperen que las reuniones del G20 mejoren. En especial si te cuestionan sobre las relaciones con otros países:

-¡Niet!, ya les dije que Мексика es mi amiga- insistía el ruso.

-Pero si tienen muchas cosas en común, ambos tuvieron una infancia tormentosa, los dos son muy sádicos y si no los conociéramos bien, podríamos jurar que pactaron hacer una revolución en la misma década- hablaba Inglaterra.

-Además elle est très jolie, ninguno de nosotros la ha podido conquistar-guiñaba Francia dándole un codazo al ruso mientras recordaba como durante el siglo XIX la mexicana le rechazaba.

-Mi hermano quedó prendado de su belleza kesesesesese, ¿les conté que West le prometió a María Inés recuperar esos anteojos que usa Alfred?, sucedió cuando estábamos en la primera guerra mundial y mi hermano quería...

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos todos, si hasta yo leí esa carta!- reclamó Inglaterra al recordar como se enteró de las intenciones del alemán hacia su ahijada, reaccionando como un padre celoso.

-Privet Gilbert, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- decía el ruso con una sonrisa cansada.

-la buena "Angie" invocó la palabra Berlín y el "Grandioso yo" apareció... es broma me toca representar a la Unión Europea.

-Me vas a preguntar si me gusta Мексика ¿da?- lo decía algo desanimado

-Nein, sólo vine a decirte que ya te le declares kesesesesese.

-Pero ya les dije que Мексика es mi amiga- murmuraba Rusia acosado por ese improvisado interrogatorio.

-¡Oye y por qué a Gilbert no le dices nada y a mí sí!

-Ssshhhht, taire toi Arthur ¿qué no ves que Rusia está en eterna deuda con Gilbert por lo que pasó en 1918? ¿por qué crees que Prusia es el prisionero al que Rusia mejor trató?- Francis lo callaba.

-Eso explica la casa al otro lado de Berlín y el cómo lo sobreprotegía- Arthur cuchicheaba.

Mientras Iván los veía cuchichear se imaginó a Alfred sin anteojos, golpeado y con un ojo morado. Al imaginar al estadounidense en esa condición se empezó a reír.

- Y bien mon français glacé ¿no es acaso el destino?-refiriéndose al ruso.

-Что?- volviendo en si.

-Oui, lo del asunto de las revoluciones... es el destino, más bien l'amour.

-Ve~ve~ve~ Che bello, che bello! están predestinados el uno para el otro-saltaba Italia.

-Retomando lo que Arthur dijo, tienen tantas cosas en común: los dos tienen hermanos (tú dos, ella más), a tí te gustan los girasoles y en casa de la valiente Mexiko hay muchos de esos...

-¡Y los dos usan lindas bufandas, Ve!- dijo emocionado el despistado de Italia pues la mexicana en realidad suele portar un hermoso y elegante rebozo.

- Es la única que no se asusta ni le da asco que se te caiga el corazón en plena sala de juntas... hasta lo limpia y lo coloca con cuidado en su lugar. C'est très romantic!

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es lo más bloody yanguire que haya visto en mi vida!- se perturbaba el inglés- ... pues viéndolo bien son la pareja perfecta.

Y mientras el interrogatorio seguía el joven de los ojos violeta se sonrojaba y se incomodaba.

- Por favor, déjenlo tranquilo y compórtense como adultos- les llamó la atención el asiático amigo de Rusia. Por un instante se creyó que ya lo iban a dejar de hostigar.

-Además, no tendría nada de malo que se hiciera novio del primer país que lo reconoció como nación cuando era la Unión Soviética, aru.

-¡Yao!, ¿Tú también? kolkolkolkolkol- le reprochó con tono infantil.

-Serías un excelente yerno- remató España seguido de un silencio incómodo de seis segundos con una mirada asesina cortesía de Arthur, no por el comentario sino porque pese a que España y Rusia se llevaran bien, uno de sus ciudadanos (de origen catalán) mató a Trotsky precisamente cuando su hija era la encargada de cuidarlo.

-¿Bueno y por qué no me dicen lo mismo con Мисс Австрия si ella también es mi amiga?- Les preguntaba el ruso mientras cruzaba de brazos y hacía una mueca de berrinche.

-Porque ya los hemos visto platicar y no tienen esa química como cuando hablas con la bella e carina Messico- Veneciano dijo sin reparos.

-¡Son la pareja ideal, punto!- todos dijeron a coro.

-Puede verse el amor entre ustedes, hasta sacan chispas, son tal para cual mon glacé ami.

En lo que le preguntaban o le hacían burla y en lo que el ruso les insistía llegó Estados Unidos (el autoproclamado Héroe y "chaperón" de México). Todos se fueron a sus lugares porque la junta estaba a punto de comenzar. Asistieron desde los hermanos Beilschmith hasta Canadá (acompañado de su oso que sigue sin reconocerle), sólo faltaba alguien más.

-Buenas tardes disculpen la demora.

Era una chica muy linda de tez trigueña y bonita figura, sus grandes ojos color ambar que recordaba las alas de la mariposa monarca y su pequeña boca acompañada de un lunar hacían que su rostro luciera único e infantil. Su estatura de 1.65cm aumentada por sus lindos pero no tan exuberantes zapatos con tacones de 3cm que con ellos medía 1.68cm (en contraste con Argentina, su media hermana y sus tacones de aguja) la hacían ver de menor edad pero su elegancia y buena combinación de colores al vestir destacaban con su hermoso rebozo de seda color rojo y un prendedor de oro con la forma de un quetzal (que su hermana Guatemala dolorosamente le regaló) hacían juego con su traje de pantalón sastre color gris obscuro. Siempre llevaba unos pendientes de oro en forma de mariposa y un brazalete hecho de oro y jade en la muñeca derecha, su peinado recordaba a la pintora Frida Kahlo con la diferencia del flequillo que la oji ambar traía demostrando su ondulado y castaño cabello.

La chica se sentó al lado de Rusia y este sólo le sonrió, por primera vez se había percatado de su belleza, ya sabía que era bonita pero hasta hoy nunca se había dado cuenta de que tanto.

- Hola Rusia ¿Cómo estás?- le saluda con un tono inocente.

el chico de ojos violetas no pudo evitar sonreírle bobamente y decirle _"Privet Dovol' no A v poryadke"._

* * *

**français glacé= francés congelado**

**taire toi= cállate**

**Что (Chto)= Qué**

**Мисс Австрия (Miss Avstriya)= Se refiere a Fem-Austria citada en el infame fic de "La falsa ingenua confesión de la insulsa aristócrata de Viena"**

**Privet Dovol' no A v poryadke= Hola bonita, estoy bien.**

* * *

**Si le puse un lunar en la boca fue por la canción de cielito lindo, lo del corazón es una referencia a los sacrificios humanos que su mamá el Imperio Azteca hacía... hasta que su tio Tlaxcalteca se alió con Antonio (para vengarse de los malos tratos que su guerrera hermana le hacía) sin pensar en todo lo que acarrearía. **

**Inglaterra fue el primer pais europeo en reconocer a México como país, lo que tal vez lo convierta en su padrino.**

**Aunque España sea el papá de México (gracias al mestizaje) ella prefiere decirle tutor.**

**Lo de Prusia y Rusia es una referencia a "Goodbye Braginski"**

**y ese Gilbert... tan irrespetuoso con Angela Merkel... solo por que ella admire a Catalina "La Grande" y hable ruso no quiere decir que... en fin interesante combinación del complejo de Lima y el complejo de Estocolmo por parte de Ivan y el "Asombroso" hermano de Ludwig respectivamente kesesesese.**

******En este fic me inspiré escuchando "Creo que me enamoré" de Vicentico.**


	2. Es complicado

**_Disclaimer_****: Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas_**** pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro.**

**Advertencia: Mención oficial; OC de Guatemala, Argentina, Brasil, Honduras, Belice y El Salvador.**

**POR QUE USTEDES LO PIDIERON...HABRÁ CONTINUACIÓN (ojalá que estén bien los Rusos con lo del meteorito, coincidió exactamente con el episodio de la triste infancia de Iván :( ... mugroso cuyo, por eso odio a los roedores, si vieron el episodio o bien leyeron el manga sabrán de que hablo)**

* * *

No existen diferencias entre las juntas y los recesos del G20; sobre todo si se trata de juntar países o bien ocultar lo que ya es obvio:

-¿y vos nena, ya aceptaste la propuesta?-le sonreía la sensual argentina.

-Todavía no, aunque me gustaría trabajar con ustedes… Sólo que mi jefe y para variar Alfred...

-No refiero a eso, ya sé que tu jefe y el rubio tarado de tu vecino aún no te dan permiso. Me refiero si vos salís con el ruso.

-¡No, cómo crees!... Rusia es un buen amigo, sigue amando a la duquesa Anastasia...-suspiraba de tristeza- sigue sintiéndose culpable por lo de su revolución.

-Bonjour, ¿De qué están hablando?- les decía Mathew mientras entraba a la sala de juntas con kumajiro, su oso.

-Hola Canadá, estamos hablando del novio de la petisa, che.

-¡Eva Cristina!, Iván no es mi novio y por enésima vez no me llames petisa-se enrojecía la mexicana.

-Calmáte Inés calmáte, sabés que te lo digo de cariño... por cierto no nos has contado el por qué vos te animaste a ir a la casa de Rusia a entregarle la carta de reconocimiento, si ya se conocían desde 1890.

-Tengo entendido que normalmente esas cartas de reconocimiento son enviadas...Mi hermano no nos dejaba enviarla pero tú lo hiciste... me gustaría saber cómo te armaste de valor para ir allá.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunta kumajiro

-Es Canadá- las latinoamericanas contestaron.

-entonces... ¿Ustedes saben quién soy?- se emocionaba el canadiense.

-Claro, si vives en nuestro continente, eres mi socio y tu estilo de vida es considerado uno de los mejores...

-¿y la historia que queremos que nos contés?

-¿De veras quieren saber?- les preguntaba María Inés.

-Nos encantaría- dijeron al unísono.

-Bien, les contaré del porqué fui la primera del continente americano en reconocer a Rusia como la Unión Soviética, ¡tú también puedes escuchar Brasil, ven con nosotros!- refiriéndose al musculoso y alto brasileño de traje beige que pasaba por la ya mencionada sala de juntas.

**_====Inicio del flashback====_**

La noche del 24 de agosto de 1924 sería un día común en la gran casa llamada unión soviética de no ser por una visita inesperada.

Iván Braginski iba a encerrarse a su despacho (tal vez a trabajar o a llorar) como de costumbre cuando de repente vio que una chica de tez trigueña, ojos grandes color ámbar y boca pequeña adornada con un lunar estaba de pie frente a su escritorio.

La chica portaba su morral y sus carrilleras sobre un hermoso pero algo desgastado vestido rosa pálido de la época porfiriana. Su prendedor de oro con la forma de un quetzal, sus pendientes dorados de mariposa, su brazalete de oro y jade junto con su hermoso rebozo color rosa mexicano estaban muy bien cuidados, iba peinada con dos trenzas lo que la hacía ver como una hermosa y elegante soldadera. Para asombro de quien la viera, su franca y linda sonrisa la hacían ver única:

-Hola, sé que no me recuerdas pero yo a ti sí, mi tutor Antonio solía hablar de negocios contigo pero no me dejaba participar, recuerdo haberte enviado una carta para que me apoyaras con lo de mi emancipación y la de mis hermanos pero veo que no te llegó... o tu jefe no te dio permiso, La otra vez te vi cerca de Enseñada Baja California, creo que estabas con una comunidad...no recuerdo como se llaman...

-мoлокане?

-¡Ándale! ese grupo, por cierto saben hacer buen vino aunque Francis es el que sabe de esas cosas...

El euroasiático la miraba sorprendido, era la primera vez que alguien lo visitaba después de la revolución.

-Eres la hija de Antonio ¿da?, recuerdo haberte conocido el 12 de diciembre de 1890.

-¡La misma que viste y calza!, por cierto prefiero decirle tutor... es que él y yo no nos llevamos muy bien- la alegría de la mexicana cambió a tristeza, aunque eso sólo duro un segundo.

-¿Todavía hay girasoles en donde vives?

-Claro, esas flores sí que pegan. Puedes dejar una semilla en la tierra sin regarla o cuidarla y ya verás cómo crece... pero no vine a eso, tengo algo muy importante que hacer aquí.

Dicho esto, María Inés sacó de su morral una carta para leerla en voz alta:

-Muy bien, a lo que iba..."Por medio de la presente yo, México, reconozco y considero a Rusia apto para ejercer su gobierno y soberanía como Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas".

Lo más extraño era que la mexicana no le tenía miedo; al contrario, después de leer la carta se la entregó al ruso sin notar esa aura de tristeza que tenía encima.

¡Es verdad, se me olvidaba!... a la casa que fueres haz lo que vieres- se decía en voz baja sacando de ese morral tres ramos de girasoles- el que lleva 10 girasoles es para la familia real, el de 8 es para Lenin y el de 7 girasoles es tuyo.

El ruso recibió los ramos pero contempló con tristeza el que tenía 10 girasoles. Al ver a Iván tan triste, la mexicana comenzó a hablar.

-Yo también sufrí en mi revolución, al principio mi pueblo luchó en contra de las constantes reelecciones de Porfirio Díaz, pero al final ya no se supo para qué se luchaba... es una larga historia, se perdieron muchas vidas, principalmente las de los más valientes e idealistas.

-Pero no perdiste lo que más querías a cambió de tu revolución...

-Al contrario, me siento culpable por el exilio de Don Porfirio, aunque Francis lo haya cuidado muy bien hasta su fallecimiento. No puedo olvidar esa cara de tristeza... lo último que me dijo antes de irse a París fue: "Pobre México, tan lejos de Dios y tan cerca de los Estados Unidos"... es cierto que su gobierno no beneficiaba a la mayoría y que su política de "mátalos en caliente" daba miedo, pero también me ayudó a convertirme en potencia... Alfred, Francis, mi padrino Arthur y los hermanos Beilschmith querían hacer negocios conmigo- al mencionar a los hermanos de habla germana, la chica de ojos ámbar sonrió un poco. Rusia solo la veía.

-Se nota ¿verdad?... - preguntó avergonzada- lo admito, me gusta Ludwig, es serio, le gusta trabajar, no es un pervertido como Francis y es muy leal- se sonrojaba mientras hablaba.

-Da, es buena persona- Iván sonreía un poco.

-Es sólo que mi padrino Arthur me dijo que no me aliara con él en la gran guerra, le iba a devolver la cruz de hierro que venía junto con una carta qué me envió, pero me dijo que la conservara como muestra de su amistad.

-Y le dijiste que niet por que no te dieron permiso, ¿da?...

-En parte pero también fue por mi revolución - seguía sonriendo - en esa carta me dijo que si me aliaba con él y le decía que sí, recuperaría por mí esos lentes que Alfred está usando... lástima que mí padrino fue el primero que la leyó, ¡Pero no le digas a nadie! si ese gringo idiota se entera...por cierto, Alfred no es mi novio, sucede que como se cree el mero mero del continente y tal vez del mundo, nos tiene vigilados a todos... y no sabes cómo se comporta si no le gusta cómo gobernamos... esa vez le dije que no anduviera de metiche en mi revolución..

-Da, ya veo- volvió su aura de tristeza.

-Al parecer tampoco te fue tan bien con tu revolución, no tienes que contarme como te fue si no quieres- de repente miro la foto donde estaba el ruso con sus hermanas- ¿sabes?, yo también tengo hermanos, ojalá y los conozcas, sacaron los rasgos de mi tía abuela, el Imperio maya, en especial su piel morena y sus ojos color jade...

Y en lo que contaba su historia, Rusia sólo la escuchaba. Los ojos ámbar de María Inés se iluminan cuando hablaba de ellos: de Guatemala y el parecido que tenía con ella,de su hermano Belice que su padrino Arthur adoptó, de los gemelos traviesos Honduras y El Salvador; niña y niño respectivamente.

Cuando estaba a punto de hablar acerca de cómo se emanciparon de España y sus primeros años como país independiente, se quedó callada, se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio y se subió en ella quedando casi en posición fetal, apretó su prendedor de oro y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, podemos evitar hablar del tema si te causa mucho dolor, da- sintiéndose identificado con su tristeza le ofreció un pañuelo que sacó de su abrigo:

-Gracias Rusia- mientras secaba sus lágrimas- rara vez lloro, no me gusta verme débil ante los poderosos, creo que el ser orgulloso viene de familia...oye - mientras se percataba del aroma del pañuelo- huele a manzanilla.

-Da, es nuestra flor nacional, me alegra que lo hayas notado.

El euroasiático le ofreció algo de beber a lo que ella aceptó, sirvió квас en dos vasos y brindaron. Hablaron sobre bebidas, desde alcohólicas hasta refrescantes y sobre cómo se debían de beber. También hablaron de Tolstoi y de otros rusos famosos. Poco a poco Iván tomaba confianza al hablar con ella, en efecto esa aura de tristeza había desaparecido y por primera vez el ruso sonrió como cuando estaba con sus dos hermanas o tal vez como cuando le contaba un cuento a su querida Anastasia antes de dormir.

Me tengo que ir, es la primera vez que me quedo hasta tarde en una visita oficial y mi jefe Álvaro me ha de necesitar por su remordimiento de conciencia. No debió haber traicionando a Villa dejándolo en manos de ese estúpido y entrometido gringo, pero tarde o temprano recibirá su merecido- mientras hablaba desprendía un aura similar a la de Rusia, sólo que era de color roja.

-¿Tu jefe o Alfred?

- Ambos- sonreía la mexicana mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Antes de irte, ¿podrías volver a tomar asiento para antes del camino?, es para que te vaya bien cuando regreses a casa- en eso se le cae su corazón.

-Claro- María Inés aceptó sin dudarlo, al ver el corazón del euroasiatico rodar por el suelo la mexicana lo recoge y sonríe mientras le quita el polvo- debes de tener más cuidado, mi mamá solía decirme que esto es un regalo sagrado- hablaba mientras lo colocaba con cuidado en su lugar y se volvió a sentar, acto seguido se despidió de él.

-oye Мексика...

-Dime

-¿Te doy miedo?- mientras poco a poco su aura de tristeza surgía

-No, de hecho eres de los pocos en los que puedo confiar ciegamente y creo identificarme mucho contigo.

Iván nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar así con tanta sinceridad, no daba crédito a esa inesperada respuesta hasta que recibió un fuerte y tierno abrazo por parte de la cariñosa mexicana.

-¿P-por qué el abrazo?- se extrañó Iván.

-Me nació...- le dijo mientras se separaba de él- Aparte no tienes porque portarte "tan frío", tienes gente que te aprecia...y hasta saludas de beso en la mejilla tres veces.

- Da, pero me dicen que no lo haga porque es raro- explicó con tono infantil.

-A mí también me dicen que no debo de ser así de cariñosa porque tienden a creer otra cosa... ¡ay la doble moral!, por eso no hago mucho caso porque los mal pensados son ellos, yo no.

Rusia se empezó a reír por la espontaneidad de México.

-¡Así me gusta, que sonrías de verdad!, ahora sí ya me voy... dejé un regalo en la cocina, espero y te guste... ¡Nos vemos cetlapilli, cuídate! - mientras salía del despacho.

-До свидания Мексика... Creo que ya se fue, kolkolkolkolkol- echando de menos a su amiga que desapareció del despacho de la misma manera de cómo entró: inesperadamente.

De repente se oye una voz chillona llamar al ruso:

-¡Hermano, te regalaron un pastel...nos lo vamos a comer y no te dejaremos nada!... ¡Hermano!... ¡Sal del despacho o entro y te obligo a casarte conmigo!

-Ya voy ¿da?, kolkolkolkolkolkol.

**_====Fin del flashback====_**

-¿Estás segura de que ese Rusia del que nos describes... es el mismo Rusia del que conocemos?- le preguntó Mathew.

-Oui my friend, es el mismo al que muchos huyen.

-De hecho a Rusia no se le olvidan las fechas en las que ve a México, Eu escuto falar muito de tí cuando nos reunimos con Yao y los otros dos.

-¡Es romántico, viste! ustedes dos se quieren pero no dan el siguiente paso... ¿Por qué no dejan de ser así de tímidos y se comportan al estilo europeo... o como yo? y tal vez bailen ese tango de bajo impacto...

-Se llama danzón, Eva Cristina y es un baile muy elegante. En cuanto a lo mío con Iván pues... es complicado, ¿o ya se les olvidó lo intolerante y paranoico que es el "héroe" con sus socios?, y a tí te consta Mathew...

-¡Entonces sí lo quieres! awwwwww, que tierna sos al tratar de cuidar a Rusia de ese yanky morfón.

-¡No es lo que quise decir!- la mexicana enrojecia de la pena- la verdad es que yo...

-¿Alguien sabe donde está el dispensador de agua?, a Iván le dio un ataque de hipo, hemos intentado de todo y no se le quita, aru.

-¿Usaron el recurso Natalia?- le preguntó la mexicana.

-Ya, aru.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue al dispensador que estaba en la esquina de la sala de juntas, tomó un vaso, lo llenó y se fue hacía el vestíbulo donde estaba el ruso:

-Спасибо Мексика, pero ya se me quitó el hipo...¿Yao fue a avisarte, da? cuando se preocupa se le olvida donde estan las cosas.

-Pero se preocupa por ti porque es tu amigo.. ¿ves?, te lo dije la otra vez y te lo volveré a decir; tienes gente que te aprecia.

-y entre ellos estás tú, Спасибо por ser tan linda conmigo- le sonrió dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y se alejó bebiendo el agua que su amiga más apreciada le dio.

Y mientras el chico se alejaba sonriendo, la mexicana se dijo en voz baja: "Qué lindo sonríe mi querido cetlapilli".

* * *

**Hola, como verán México tiene muuuuuucho en común con Rusia: ¿Notaron que en los libros de primaria nunca mencionan el porqué se separaron Guatemala, El Salvador y Honduras de México? ¿Notaron también que nuestra amabilidad y modo de saludar es muy criticado al igual que los saludos que hacen en Rusia? **

**La embajada rusa recuerda con cariño el 12 de diciembre de 1890, el 4 de agosto de 1924 y el 14 de enero de 1992 pero...**

**¿sabían que México pidió ayuda a Rusia en la época de independencia? Resulta que México, en un intento desesperado pidió a Rusia que mandaran al hermano del zar (quien más tarde se convirtió en el zar Nicolás I) para que fuera emperador de México cosa que no sucedió; en otras palabras México estuvo a punto de ser uno con Rusia. ;)**

**Antes de lo de los buques que "Alemania hundió" iba a haber un GerMex (Deuxico).**

**En esta continuación me inspiré escuchando "La flotadera" de Hello-seahorse **

* * *

**Ahora la sección "Ruso que se respeta"...**

**Ruso que se respeta sabe que el visitante debe llegar con un regalo; un pastel, dulces o un ramo de flores es lo común.**

**Ruso que se respeta envía ramo de flores impar (3,5,7 flores) para los que estan vivos... los ramos de flores par (6,8,10) son para los funerales.**

**Ruso que se respeta tiende a saludar de beso en la mejilla tres veces (ahora ya no tanto)**

**Ruso que se respeta desea que te vaya bien en tu viaje, por eso se sienta contigo, a esto se le llama "sentarse antes del camino"**

**Ruso que se respeta antes de que llegara la pepsi a la URSS bebía квас (kvass), una bebida fermentada que era considerada (por su consistencia) "la coca-cola comunista"**

******Ruso que se respeta sabe que su flor oficial es la manzanilla.**

**************Ruso que se respeta sabe que **si te da hipo, es porque alguien se acordó de tí.

* * *

**Cetlapilli=príncipe de hielo.**

**Eu escuto falar muito= lo escucho hablar mucho...**

**мoлокане (molocane)= los primeros rusos que llegaron a México y la razón por la que nuestro país produce vino.**

**Спасибо(spasibo)= Gracias.**

**yanky morfón= gringo glotón**

* * *

**Un adelanto: _Hay un dicho que dice "En la carcel y en el hospital se conocen los amigos", Esto fue lo que les ocurrió a Rusia y a México el 20 de agosto de 1940..._**


	3. El encargo

**_Disclaimer_****: Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas_**** pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro.**

**Advertencia: groserías**

**Debo decir que esto es el resultado del documental Nazis en México y las dos películas de Frida Kahlo.**

* * *

Hay un dicho que recita así: "En la cárcel y en el hospital se ven los mejores amigos" cuyo significado más bien sería que un verdadero amigo está contigo en las malas o quizá en las peores. Esto fue lo que les pasó a Rusia y a México.

En 1930, durante el gobierno de Emilio Portes Gil (en la era del Maximato) Ivan y Maria Inés dejaron de hablarse por problemas con el diplomático Simón Swif, aun así...

**_Residencia oficial de los pinos, finales de diciembre de 1936:_**

-María Inés, ¿Podrías venir un momento por favor?- la llamaba desde la oficina.

-Por supuesto General Cárdenas.- al parecer se trataba de algo importante, más bien de índole internacional, ya estando adentro le pregunta- ¿Qué necesita?.

-Como verás, nuestra administración se caracteriza no sólo por nuestra política de nacionalización basada en los ideales de la revolución y en la forma de gobierno de tu amigo Iván Braginski, también se caracteriza por brindar asilo a quienes más lo necesitan; como los refugiados que tu padre pidió que protegiéramos por lo de su guerra civil.

-Dice mi tutor Antonio que está muy agradecido... no lo esperaba, después de que me emancipara de él y por todo lo ocurrido.

-Pues bien, ¿Has oído hablar de León Trotsky?

-Claro, Iván me contó mucho sobre él, me dijo que después de ser el más cercano a Lenin, tuvo que huir buscando asilo político. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque a petición de Diego Rivera, se le concedió su visa de residencia.

-Eso significa que su exilio será aquí... ¿Y dónde va a vivir?

-De eso no te preocupes que Diego junto con su esposa Frida se encargarán de todo. Esa era la condición que Diego debe cumplir para que sea posible su exilio.

¿Y exactamente que es lo que tengo que hacer General Cárdenas?

-Sólo te pido que cuides bien de Trotsky... y por favor sólo llámame Lázaro.

-Así lo haré General Lázaro, quiero decir Lázaro.

**Puerto de Tampico, 9 de enero de 1937:**

-Oiga Lázaro, ¿está seguro de que es en este puerto?, que yo sepa a los extranjeros se les recibe en Veracruz.

-Yo me tomé el atrevimiento de pedirle al presidente que fuera recibido aquí en Tampico Señorita, la vida de Trotsky está en constante peligro... Nuestro camarada está a punto de llegar, hay que recibirlo como se debe.

-Señor Rivera, ¿y Siqueiros, no se supone que pertenece al mismo partido comunista mexicano?

-Decidió no ir, cree que Trotsky es un traidor... seguramente las ideas de Stalin embelesaron su pequeño cerebro, ese pendejo cree que ya ha visto todo sólo porque estuvo en la guerra civil española.

-Mira panzón, por comentarios carentes de sentido como los tuyos. nuestro comunismo nunca es tomado en serio, ¡ustedes parecen niños! ¡Y ya te dije que no dejes de hablar así de vulgar frente a la Señorita!

-No se preocupe Frida, es parte de nuestro folklor, aunque agradezco su muestra de cariño y respeto.

Así fue como Trotsky junto con su esposa Natalia Ivánovna Sedova y el guardaespaldas Robert Sheldon Hart fueron recibidos en México, viajaron desde Tampoco hasta la ciudad de México a bordo del tren presidencial. El muralista Diego Rivera era el más entusiasmado del grupo. María Inés sólo pensaba en una cosa; cumplir con el encargo y tal vez demostrarle a su amigo euroasiático que ella era de fiar.

**_Casa azul (Coyoacán, Ciudad de México):_**

-Bonjour Monsieur Trotsky, ça va?

-Bien, mademoiselle Mexique.

-¿Sabes hablar francés?- se sorprendió él pintor.

-Aprendí un poco mientras Francis era mi socio; no sólo conocí su cultura y forma de ver la vida (aunque a veces sea un sucio pervertido) también confeccionó mi guardarropa cuando trabajaba para Don Porfirio.

-Es la primera vez que oigo algo bueno de ese pinche gobierno que no fueran las pirámides de Teotihuacán, por cierto te quedaban muy bien esos vestidos mujer.

-Pero si hasta fuimos y usted fue el primero en tomarse la foto, ¿o ya se le olvidó?... usted dijo claramente que Trotsky debía visitar las pirámides.

-j' avais écouté que vous étiez dans une révolution, comme Ivan, c'est vrai?

-Oui monsieur, notre gens étaient pas heureuse par le gouvernent du Porfirio Diaz.

-C'est magnifique!- luego le dijo algo a su esposa Natalia en ruso que parecía ser "Ona yavlyayetsya idealʹnoy zhenshchinoy dlya Ivana"

-Si me disculpan voy a la cocina- anunció María Inés para expresar su hospitalidad mediante sus guisos.

-¿No se te quita verdad?, me engañas con mi hermana y ya le estás echando los perros a la señorita.

-¿Me vas a reprochar mi infidelidad toda la vida?, estás haciendo el ridículo en frente de Trotsky.

-¡Me importa una chingada si está el mismísimo Quetzalcóatl!- mientras con una mano azotaba la mesa, manías de un digno ciudadano de Ludwig.

-Si te vistieras, aunque sea a la moda...

-Quedaría sin personalidad, señor Rivera... aquí está... lo mejor de nuestra cocina- mientras María Inés regresaba al comedor.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-No todos portamos con orgullo nuestros hermosos trajes típicos como lo hace su querida esposa, señor Rivera... si yo me visto "normal" como usted dice, es por mera formalidad.

-Y aun así tu rebozo le da más elegancia a tu conjunto señorita- le decía Frida.

Diego se quedó sin palabras, Natalia y Trotsky quedaron encantados ante la respuesta de la mexicana. De repente se escuchó un "Privet" en voz baja desde el recibidor.

-¡Pasa Iván, nos harás grata compañía!- gritaba Diego.

-Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol.

-Creo que quiere hablar conmigo a solas, ahorita vuelvo... ¿Cetlapilli, necesitas algo?

-Niet, sólo quería asegurarme de que estén a salvo... pero nadie debe saber que estoy aquí... o lo podrían matar.

-Lo sé, pero ya conoces a Diego... ¿oye, Trotsky es peor que Stalin?

-Niet, ambos son igual de sanguinarios... debo irme, a lo mejor te veo en el lugar donde trabajas.

-Cuídate cetlapilli, cumpliré bien con mi trabajo y saludos a tus hermanas- la mexicana sabía que Trotsky había nacido en Ucrania pero que por pertenecer al Imperio ruso o bien Unión soviética Iván Braginski se encargaba de todo eso.

Una vez que el ruso se fue, la reunión formal cambió a borracheras constantes... pese a la seriedad del exiliado, este se acopló a ese tipo de reuniones.

A medida que transcurría el año, Trotsky le encargaba a María Inés enviarle cartas a Frida y ella a su vez le encargaba de enviarle correspondencia a Trotsky: sin darse cuenta se convirtió en la Celestina de ambos.

**_Palacio Nacional, 18 de marzo de 1938 10:00 pm: _**

_"Y como pudiera ser que los intereses que se debaten en forma acalorada en el ambiente internacional pudieran tener de este acto de exclusiva soberanía y dignidad nacional que consumamos, una desviación de materias primas, primordiales para la lucha en que están empeñadas las más poderosas naciones, queremos decir que nuestra explotación petrolífera no se apartará un sólo ápice de la solidaridad moral que nuestro país mantiene con las naciones de tendencia democrática y a quienes deseamos asegurar que la expropiación decretada sólo se dirige a eliminar obstáculos de grupos que no sienten la necesidad evolucionista de los pueblos, ni les dolería ser ellos mismos quienes entregaran el petróleo mexicano al mejor postor, sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias que tienen que reportar las masas populares y las naciones en conflicto."_

Una vez dicho su discurso ante todas las estaciones de radio de la república, se despidió de su gabinete. Sólo se quedó María Inés quien detrás de su ligera e infantil alegría se notaba un poco molesta, su aura roja se podía divisar:

-¿Sigues molesta por la reacción de esas tres compañías?.

-Claro que no, ni tiene por qué preocuparse que todo esto ya se veía venir... sólo estoy algo cansada... Tanta fiesta en la casa azul acabará con mi buen humor. Podría decir que hasta me sé de memoria los sermones de Trotsky, las discusiones de Diego y sus peleas con Frida... pero de ahí en fuera ninguna novedad- lo decía con comicidad.

Lo que la mexicana ocultaba era su tristeza al saber que Arthur y Alfred le negaron su apoyo; la actitud de su vecino no era de sorprenderse, pero la reacción de su padrino que la ayudó desde el principio fue lo que la desilusionó. Lázaro conocía y comprendía muy bien el sentir de México.

-Descuida pequeña, habrá otros socios que quieran comprar nuestro petróleo... Veo que dejaron un ramo de dalias, no creo que sean para mí- le decía bromeando.

-Lleva una nota; "Querida México, me atrevo a felicitarla por tan valiente desición y me ofrezco ser tu cliente. Mi jefe estará encantado de hacer negocios contigo. Mis mejores deseos Ludwig Beilschmith".

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa pequeña?

-¿Que sabe que mi color favorito es el rosa y que Gilbert le ayudó a escribir la nota?- hasta en esos aspectos abusaba de su sentido del humor.

-No María Inés- reía el mandatario- quiero decir aparte de eso, ya tenemos un posible cliente... Es tu decisión María Inés.

-No se preocupe, la almohada es buena consejera. Será mejor que nos retiremos a descansar, que pase una buena noche Lázaro.

-Buenas noches María Inés.

No tardó mucho en decir que sí; tal vez por venganza o quizás para ver al chico que le gustaba mediante ese pretexto. Después de todo Arthur y Alfred no se enterarían.

**_Primavera de 1938:_**

Toda esa inocente coquetería era más evidente que desde hace cinco años. Las "proezas" del jefe loco de los hermanos Beilschmith eran bien vistas por el país especialmente en el centro. Funcionarios e intelectuales simpatizaban con sus ideas; no obstante detrás de esa fantasía nacional socialista había una bomba de tiempo. A medida que María Inés negociaba con Ludwig. La simpatía de Diego hacía el ex asistente de Lenin se deterioraba... aunque la admiración de Frida hacía Trotsky poco a poco se convertía en algo más. La mexicana comenzó a sospechar.

-¿Hay algo entre tú y Trotsky?- por parte de la pintora hubo un silencio pero sonó una estruendosa carcajada mientras tomaba tequila.

-Sólo somos buenos camaradas...

-Ya veo, entonces es sólo...

-por ahora.

-¿Cómo?- mientras sus pensamientos le reprochaban: "¿Acaso no te dabas cuenta de las cartas que te encargaran que enviaras?"

-No estaría mal... es muy culto y además Diego merece recibir una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-Entiendo tu molestia Frida, pero ¿y Natalia?, recuerda que es la esposa de Trotsky.

-Hasta en eso tu y yo nos parecemos mucho; nos gusta coquetear con el peligro... todo por venganza, en tu caso con el gringo.

-¡Alfred no es mi novio y tú lo sabes de sobra!

-Pero quieres vengarte de él por sus malos tratos y de paso también del inglés ese... aunque pensándolo bien hay algo más entre tú y el ruso.

-Es alemán, Frida.

-¿El que lleva bufanda rosa y gabardina café que te visita a escondidas en Palacio nacional para que Stalin no se entere del exilio de su enemigo? No te hagas la inocente que se nota a leguas que entre tú y ese gigante hay algo.

-No tienes por que pensar mal, Iván es mi amigo.

-Eso dices tú, recuerda muy bien estás palabras: tú no amas a Ludwig y él no es quién tú crees, además ya se te está olvidando lo que te encargaron y si sigues así vas a terminar muy herida por jugar con fuego.

-¡Y quién eres tú para juzgarme si tú también estás jugando con fuego, si no es Diego se enterará Natalia!, ¿Crees que es un placer soportar sus huecas charlas acompañados de gritos?- ¡Dame esa botella!- Se bebió todo el tequila de golpe- ¡Me largo de aquí!- y mientras se alejaba de la casa azul murmuraba "Eztli, eztli, eztli".

No sólo existía una tensión entre Trotsky y el matrimonio Rivera, entre las naciones había intriga e incertidumbre. Cosa que María Inés negó aceptar.

**_Palacio Nacional,1 de septiembre de 1939:_**

-Hasta que por fin te dignas a hablarme ¿verdad Arthur?

-¡No estoy aquí por el negocio "my Taming untamed" esto es muy delicado Alemania y Rusia invadieron Polonia es muy serio.

-¿y que tiene de serio el hecho de que Ludwig e Iván atacaran a Feliks?

-Estamos en guerra- concluyó el presidente Cárdenas- me retiro un momento, necesitan hablar a solas- salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta.

-¿Y que quieres que haga al respecto?

-Que entres en la guerra a favor de los aliados.

-Ludwig e Iván no me han hecho nada, así que seré neutral.

-¡Tienes que estar de nuestro lado María Inés! ¿Acaso no sabes quién es el imperio del mal?

-Por supuesto que lo sé, es Alfred, mi vecino.

-No bromees, serás muy mi ahijada pero no permitiré tus niñerías...

-Mire, padrino, lo respeto y lo perdono por sus berrinches del año pasado... pero sabes que tu hermano me ha hecho mucho daño y si por mí fuera me uniría a las potencias del eje.

-Please my dear goddaughter, no te encapriches con Ludwig corres mucho peligro... Alfred está haciendo su cacería de brujas contra el nazismo... por favor no lo hagas.

-Ya tomé mi desición, no entraré a la guerra pero les venderé mi petróleo.

-Gracias por el apoyo, so Good Evening.

Ya que se fue el inglés, regresó el presidente para hablar con la mexicana.

-¿Qué decidiste, María Inés?

-Seré neutral y les venderé el petróleo a ambos bandos... el hecho de que no participe y que debo cuidarme no quiere decir que no deje de ver a Ludwig.

-Espero y estés segura de tu decisión... tienes todo mi apoyo.

-Sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, tengo más de trescientos años.

Mientras tanto en la casa azul:

-¿Frida, donde está Trotsky?

-Diego lo corrió: yo misma le conté sobre mi idilio con él- sonreía a pesar de su tristeza.

-... ¿y por qué la sonrisa?

-Porque expulsaron a Diego del partido, descuida esto no fue por venganza, lo hice por Natalia... ella realmente lo ama- en eso le escribe algo en un papel y se lo da a la ojiambar- Esta es su dirección, te será menos molesto cuidarlo y no está muy lejos.

-Muchas gracias Frida, te veré luego- y despidiéndose de la pintora se fue rumbo a la calle de Viena.

El primero de mayo de 1940 el partido comunista y otros sindicatos afines desfilaron bajo el lema "Muerte a Trotsky", si bien antes de la segunda guerra mundial al exiliado era considerado un fascista ahora era tratado como la mascota de los Estados unidos. El descontento ya era inminente.

En la madrugada del 24 de mayo un grupo de veinte hombres armados comandados por Siqueiros y con la ayuda del guarda espaldas Robert Sheldon Hart quien resultó ser un doble agente lograron invadir la casa y disparar, milagrosamente la familia de Trotsky salió ilesa y los guardias expulsaron al comando de Siqueiros.

Las cosas ya habían cambiado: se hablaba a favor de los aliados a través de los medios de comunicación seguido del "triunfo limpio" de Manuel Ávila Camacho que ni con la fuerte campaña de Juan Andreu Almazán pudo con las sangrientas e irregulares elecciones que declaraban vencedor al poblano, pero lo que más le dolió fue enterarse que Ludwig le declaró la guerra a su amigo Iván, aunque ella seguía vendiéndole petróleo al alemán.

El 20 de agosto de ese mismo año, en casa de Trotsky, la mexicana pensaba constantemente en Ludwig y en sus cambios de actitud... como si desconfiara de ella, en eso un grito desgarrador la devuelve de golpe a la realidad. Un segundo atentado logró su cometido, el arma: un piolet, su agresor: un catalán quien logró infiltrarse dentro del círculo de confianza de Trotsky.

El agonizante exiliado fue trasladado al hospital de la cruz verde, María Inés logró verlo con vida y con una voz apenas audible le dijo a la chica "No le matéis". Al día siguiente ya no despertaría.

Irónicamente asistieron unas trescientas personas al sepelio, María Inés se sentía tan impotente: le encargaron que lo cuidara y no pudo, quería mostrarle al mundo que después de la revolución seguía en pie y les falló a muchos en especial a su amigo y seguramente nunca le volvería a hablar, de pronto una mano se apoyo del hombro de la mexicana:

-Hiciste un gran trabajo ¿da?

-Gracias, pero no tienes que mentir por amabilidad.- la chica seguía sin voltear.

-Tarde o temprano Stalin lo iba a encontrar... debo admitir que Trotsky era querido por muchos.

-Oye Iván...- se voltea la mexicana con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿crees que soy una chiquilla malcriada o una fierecilla sin domar?- mientras una lágrima escapaba.

-Niet, eres una mujer muy valiente... de todos las naciones fuiste su favorita… le diste la aventura de su vida, Товарищ Мексиa.

-No merezco que me llames camarada: no cuidé a Trotsky como era debido, mi padrino casi no me habla, Alfred debe de estar riéndose de mí a mis espaldas, a Ludwig sólo le vendo petróleo a escondidas y ya no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto; ¿hasta cuándo voy a seguir manteniendo mi más habitual sonrisa cuando todo se está demorando frente a mis...

El ruso la interrumpe con un abrazo, su perfume de centeno y manzanilla reconfortaban a la mexicana. Por primera vez su corazón latió con fuerza... mucho más que cuando veía o estrechaba la mano de Ludwig.

* * *

**Bonjour Monsieur Trotsky, ça va?=Buen dia Señor, ¿Cómo está?**

**Bien, mademoiselle Mexique= Bien, Srita. México.**

**j' avais écouté que vous étiez dans une révolution, comme Ivan, c'est vrai?= He escuchado que usted estaba en una revolución, ¿Es cierto?**

**Oui monsieur, notre gens étaient pas heureuse par le gouvernent du Porfirio Diaz.= Si señor, nuestra gente no estaba feliz por el gobierno de Porfirio Diaz.**

**C'est magnifique!-=¡Esto es magnífico!**

**Ona yavlyayetsya idealʹnoy zhenshchinoy dlya Ivana= ella es la mujer ideal para Ivan**

**Taming untamed= fierecilla sin domar (basado en el título de la obra de William Shakespeare "La fierecilla domada")**

**Eztli= sangre (nahuatl)**

**Товарищ Мексиa (tovarich Mexica)= camarada México.**

* * *

**¿Sabían que el padre de Frida Kahlo era alemán?, Karl Willheim kahlo nació en Alemania: cerca de la región boscosa llamada selva negra (llamada así por el obscuro follaje de los abetos)**

**En el centenario de la independencia se descubrieron las pirámides de Tehotihuacán.**

**__****_Espero y lo hayan disfrutado. ;) _**


	4. Lo que no pudo ser

**_Disclaimer_****: Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas_**** pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro.**

**Advertencia: Mención oficial; OC de Colombia(según mi imaginación) se llama Gabriel y le dicen "Gabo", en honor al escritor Gabriel García Marquez. **

* * *

**El fic anterior se enfocó con Trotsky junto con el nazismo en México, este se enfoca más con el sentir de Rusia hacia Anastasia...**

* * *

A todos nos ha gustado por lo menos una de las películas de Pedro Infante, la época de oro de nuestro cine mexicano nos ha llenado de alegrías y nostalgia a tal grado de tal vez viajar en el tiempo y querer vivir en esa época. En esta ocasión nos remontamos a 1949, siete años atrás a México y a Rusia les dieron permiso para volver a hablarse:

-¿Cetlapilli, a qué se debe tú visita?- le saludaba con su sonrisa habitual.

-Ya estrenaron la nueva de Piotr Infante, se llama "La mujer que yo perdí" me recomiendas verla ¿da?...

-...Será mejor que no vayas a verla- le dijo muy seria.

-Pero si pensé que sí me la recomendabas ver... como pensé que te gustaban las películas de Piotr Infante- se cruzó de brazos haciendo su cara de puchero.

-Es que ya la vi y no me gustó mucho... me identifico con el protagonista que se da cuenta muy tarde de... bueno realmente ya no quiero ser así; brindándoles esperanza cuando sé que no puede ser y no estar consiente de ello hasta mucho después.

-¿Por que lo dices?- le preguntaba curioso.

-Pues porque nunca correspondí a la mayoría de los que han luchado por mí... Hasta "Gabo", mi medio hermano se enamoró de "La Pola". Dice que por ella aprendió a ser valiente... cómo me gustaría enamorarme de un humano- suspiraba -A lo mucho que he llegado es a ilusionarme con el General Morelos y con Emiliano Zapata...

-Niet, yo creo que es muy mala idea.

-¿Por qué no?, si tuviera la oportunidad de enamorarme de por lo menos uno de los que han pelearon por mi, tal vez lograría salvarle la vida... supongo que ese es el precio por tener a Mictecacihuatl como aliada.

-Sigo diciendo que es muy mala idea da, te va a doler más... a mí me pasó con Anastasia.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que contarme si no...

-Niet, eres mi amiga y mereces que te cuente mi historia... ahora me toca contarte algo que no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a la prima de Roderick o a Yao.

María Inés sabía lo que iba a ocurrir cuando el ruso le hablara sobre ella pero ni su advertencia evitó que le contara esa historia:

-Da, resulta que Anastasia era la hija de mi jefe él último zar... era similar a mí y me divertía mucho con ella... ¿Has oído hablar de Rasputín?

-Creo que sí, era el protegido de la zarina por curar a Alexis supongo...

-хорошо, Rasputín leyó una carta donde decía que había algo entre él y Nastia, todos dudaron de su honor y dibujaban cosas feas de ella, entonces cuando vi su cara asustada pidiéndome que le creyera, me enojé mucho con ese monje y lo mandé matar. Él amenazó con destruir a los Romanov con su muerte y después yo tuve mi revolución... Gilbert me pidió que los llevara hasta su casa pero le dije que niet.

-¿Por?

-Porque como pensé que los iban a perseguir por toda Europa, pensé que escondidos en la casa Ipatiev estarían a salvo.

-¿Y le confesaste tus sentimientos a ella?

-Niet, sólo le dije que cuando se acabara la revolución iba a ir por ellos, aunque mas tarde iba a pedirles permiso para casarme con ella y así cuidarla. También debo confesarte que quería que mi revolución ocurriera por el bien de todos... una vez que Anastasia dejara de ser princesa ya no tendría ningún problema para poder casarme con ella... pero no pude.

A medida que contaba su historia, su aura púrpura surgía.

-Cuando celebraba por las calles el triunfo de mi revolución, oí a unos soldados decir que sentenciaron a muerte a los Romanov y corriendo tomé el transiberiano para rescatarlos y entonces... descuida estoy bien ¿da?, gracias por el abrazo no tienes de que preocuparte, da.- la mexicana se apartó de él.

-Es que a pesar de ser muy amiga de la familia y que yo llegue a burlarme de ella, Mictecacihuatl es un poco incomprensible.

-Da... creo que a veces a ti te pasa lo mismo con Micte...Micte...ca...Mictecacihuatl, como cuando estoy con el General Invierno...

-Tal vez pero no me quejo, mi mamá me enseñó a no tenerle miedo... aunque nunca lo tuve, supongo que eso es de familia- sonreía un poco.

-Da, entonces sí la vemos... ya compré los boletos- mientras muestra las dos entradas que sacó de su abrigo.

-¿Y Stalin, no te va a regañar?

-Niet, está muy ocupado y no creo que me necesite- y aunque lo necesitara, no impediría estar con su amiga.

-¿Estás seguro de querer verla, vas a aguantar?- ya la había visto así que no le molestaría volverla a ver si Rusia le decía que sí, era la época de oro después de todo.

-Da, sí voy a aguantar- parecía un niño queriendo ver una película de terror, aunque en esa ocasión era una película de amor trágica.

-Está bien, vamos.

Y así los dos fueron al cine, justo en la escena donde la protagonista muere Iván se quedó estático, sus ojos estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas y recitar "yo no lo hice, yo no lo hice" cuando sintió cómo María Inés tomaba su mano mientras le decía "tranquilo todo está bien, es sólo una película, ya pasó"... por primera vez el ruso sintió que no estaba sólo en sus momentos de dolor.

Cuando salieron del cine y de camino a la residencia oficial de los pinos no se dijeron nada, no era necesario... la mexicana se encontraba tranquila pero en el fondo su tristeza era inmensa... el ruso amaba a Anastasia y tal vez la seguiría amando.

La mexicana se despidió de su Cetlapilli y se retiró a dormir... lo que no supo fue que el ruso no se había ido, con sus nuevas habilidades en espionaje logró entrar hacia su habitación y sólo la veía dormir... estaba tan contento de verla tranquila y sin problemas... sin preocuparse por quién dominaría el mundo; si él o su torpe y fanfarrón vecino.

De pronto se le vino a la mente un cuadro donde se encontraba uno de los zares viendo a su esposa dormir, se dio cuenta de ello:"Niet, Мексика es mi amiga, Мексика es mi amiga" se repetía miles de veces y huyó. No era que hiciera algo malo, al contrario, sólo que cuando era el Imperio Ruso, después de contarle un cuento a Anastasia (aunque ella tuviera quince años), él la veía dormir asegurándose de su bienestar.

"Iván le está siendo infiel a Nastia"- se dijo un poco perturbado.

* * *

**хорошо (korosho)=bueno**

**Mictecacihuatl= (junto con su esposo ****Mictlantecuhtli**) era la encargada de cuidar a los muertos del Mictlán (9no nivel del inframundo), actualmente es representada como "La Catrina" (que comenzó como un grabado de José Guadalupe Posada donde se burlaba de la aristocracia mexicana)

* * *

**Así como Rusia tiene al General Invierno, México tiene a la parca (****Mictecacihuatl**).

**Muchos han visto el quinto episodio de Hetalia the Beautiful world y coincidirán que los paises alguna vez se enamoraron de un humano (Francia-Juana de Arco, Rusia-Anasasia) Colombia se enamoró de Policapa Salvarrieta (La Pola), después de su fusilamiento el pueblo colombiano se armó de valor para volver a liberarse del yugo español.**

**México tuvo varios personajes históricos que han luchado por ella (si le preguntas a cada uno de los mexicanos sobre que personaje histórico es el más querido o el más representativo no esperarás una repuesta concreta como con Francia o Colombia... habrán tantos, desde Hidalgo o Morelos hasta Zapata) solo habría una concusión; aún no ha conocido ese tipo de amor...**

**¿Vieron la película "La mujer que yo perdí"?, muy triste el final. el otro título es "Lo que no pudo ser" pero se cambió al que conocemos ahora por la muerte de la protagonista Blanca Estela Pavón.**

**En cuanto a la pintura del zar viendo a su esposa dormir... pues desconozco el origen de la pintura, solo les puedo decir que escriban en el buscador de su preferencia "Ivan y Anastasia" y ahi aparece.**

_**Espero y les haya gustado ;) **_


	5. Conociéndome, conociéndote

**_Disclaimer_****: Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas_**** pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro.**

**Advertencia: mención de personas reales.**

* * *

El 14 de enero de 1992 México vuelve a reconocer a Rusia, esta vez como Federación. La guerra fría ya había acabado así que México podría visitar a Rusia más seguido, aunque Alfred no estuviera de acuerdo:

-Y esta foto es de cuando fuimos a Tehotihuacán con Trotsky... cuando era niña, Na' Yolotl me hablaba mucho de ese lugar... de cuando mi abuelo Tehotihuacan vivía.

-Se ven enormes y se puede ver todo desde la cima, ¿da?

-Así es, cetlapilli. Mi mamá Yolotl me contaba mucho sobre lo que ocurría antes de que mi tutor se casara con ella (a la buena o a la mala, no sabría decirte) y mi tío Tlaxcalteca aprovechara para vengarse.

-No me imagino cómo eras de niña, Antonio me decía que eras muy traviesa y alegre... pero no recuerdo haberte visto cuando estaba en Nueva España, de hecho era tu vecino, da.

-Recuerdo que mi tutor hablaba con alguien de las expediciones por nuestro continente. Supongo que eras tú, ¿verdad?

-Da, en ese entonces yo nunca te vi cuando eras niña, sólo conocía a tu papá.

-Es que como mi tutor no me dejaba hacer nada, ni siquiera salir de casa pues sólo me imaginaba como eras por lo que me decía...

-Da, ¿y qué te decía?

-Pues que eras muy fiero en los negocios y que no iba a permitir que te adueñaras de gran parte de Nueva España o algo así...

-Da, tu antigua casa... ¿y como te imaginabas que era yo físicamente?

-Bueno... pues pensaba que eras un hombre rudo y que no eras de fiar, de cabello negro y mediana edad, hubo un tiempo en el que te consideraba mi enemigo por lo que le hacías a mi tutor y por querer adueñarte de mi territorio... pero me llevé una grata sorpresa ese 12 de diciembre cuando te vi... ahora me toca a mí preguntarte.

-Da, ¿Que quieres saber?

-¿Por qué no contestaste la carta de ayuda que te mandé cuando me emancipaba de mi tutor, acaso no te llegó mi carta?- le preguntaba con ternura.

El ruso no quería perder a su amiga, la única que no se asustaba ni corría de él cuando aparecía de sorpresa o disfrazado de columna tolteca, al contrario, ella siempre sonreía.

-Te diré la verdad; yo no te conocía, sabía que existías por lo que me contaba Antonio, mi jefe no me dejó enviar a su hermano y ya no pude decirte nada... sólo pude apoyar a tu papá por ser mi socio.

-Era eso...

-Espero y no te enojes conmigo- decía con tristeza y su aura púrpura.

-Niet, cómo crees... quiero decir no, cómo crees, a muchos no nos han dejado hacer lo que realmente queremos... o creemos apoyar a alguien cuando no sabemos exactamente lo que está pasando...

-¿Entonces no estás enojada conmigo, da?

-Niet, tovarich Rusia- Iván se emocionó al oír eso. México seguía siendo su amiga.

-Además, supongo que tarde o temprano iba a perder parte de mi territorio (además de mis lentes)... por cierto iba a ser así de alta como tú- mientras alzaba su brazo para imitar la estatura del euroasiático.

-Da, pero así como estas eres bonita y todos te quieren... por eso es que Alfred no me dejaba platicar contigo, da.

-Pero Alfred no es mi novio, es mi vecino y socio, un muy mal vecino que no deja que tomemos nuestras propias decisiones; ya vez lo que le pasó a Concepción cuando la fuiste a felicitar... y como socio es tramposo, para que te cuento si tú ya lo has visto.

-Yo también te celaría; si tuviera una vecina así de bonita como tú, buscaría cualquier pretexto para estar contigo, pero te dejaría hacer lo que quisieras para verte feliz y te quedaras todo el tiempo conmigo, da.

Hubo un silencio incómodo... la mexicana por el comentario de su amigo y el ruso por lo que le dijo a su amiga:

-Este... no me dijiste qué telenovela de Verónica Castro querías que llevara, traje la de "Rosa salvaje".

-Спасибо- parecía niño con juguete nuevo. Una nueva telenovela lista para traducirla y doblarla a su idioma en lo que seguían transmitiendo "Los ricos también lloran"

-¿Y ahora que ya no hay guerra fría, que es lo que piensas hacer?

-Pues yo... - Había mucho por hacer, cambiar de un régimen a otro no era fácil. Ya se le había acabado su tiempo de descanso y Boris Yeltsin lo mandaba llamar.

-Tienes todo mi apoyo cetlapilli... tu hermana mayor te manda saludos, es muy linda- se despedía del ruso.

-Da... ¿oye, qué harás esta tarde?

-No mucho, ¿por?

-¿Te gustaría ver la telenovela conmigo?... yo invito.

-¡Ya dijiste!- aunque la mexicana ya había visto la telenovela, no le importaría volverla a ver. Después de todo era gratis.

* * *

**Спасибо (Spasibo) = Gracias.**

* * *

**La relación México-Rusia no siempre fue "miel sobre hojuelas", en un principio ninguno confiaba del otro hasta 1890, en 1930 perdieron contacto y en 1942 se restableció la relación México-Rusia.**

**Cuando la guerra fría llegaba a su fin, las telenovelas latinoamericanas llegaron a la URSS, la primera telenovela fue brasileña y se llamaba "La esclava Isaura". En cuanto a telenovelas mexicanas, las protagonizadas por Verónica Castro causaron furor en esa Gran Nación, "Los ricos también lloran (1ra y 2da parte) y "Rosa salvaje" fueron las más vistas... En dos episodios más mencionaré con más detalle lo de las novelas. (con México y sus hermanos)**

**La inmigración ucraniana en México surgió en los 90's (según wikipedia)**

**En 1973, Chile (Concepción) sufrió un golpe de estado orquestado por Estados Unidos... todo porque en 1970 Salvador Allende, candidato de un partido de izquierda ganó las elecciones: por culpa de la guerra fria.**

* * *

**El título de éste capítulo es la traducción al inglés de "Knowing me, knowing you", nada que ver con la canción de Abba... solo es el nombre X)**

**Me imagino a Rusia y a México viendo novelas como Finn y Marceline de "Hora de Aventura" (viendo sus películas de terror).**

_**Espero y les haya gustado. ;)**_


	6. Hablemos de triángulos: Primera parte

**_Disclaimer: _****Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia_**** y ****_anexas _****pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro. Advertencia: Ligera sátira del triángulo imposible Rus-Mex-Usa) Comentarios despectivos hacia Alfred y los jefes de María Inés.**

* * *

Volviendo al segundo Shot llamado "Es complicado", donde México suspiraba por la tierna sonrisa de su príncipe de hielo, llega la visita de Hungría:

-¡Elizabetha, qué gusto verte!

-Hola, vine a vigilar que Gilbert se porte bien -decía esto mientras acariciaba su sartén.

-Tranquila, Gil se va a portar bien, no creo que los "tres malandras" vuelvan a las andadas.

-Qué chistoso le dices a ese trío.

-A mi tutor no le gusta que les dijera así pero a mí sí.

-Hablando de trios, he oído que Alfred e Iván peleaban por ti durante la guerra fría...

-Esa guerra fría... nos tuvo asustados a todos, pero al final fue mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Pues no sólo peleaban por mí, más bien era como sí jugaras a la víbora de la mar con dos niños chiquitos: "¿Con quien te vas, con melón o con sandía?"...

_**Inicio del flashback**_==

En algún lugar de la ONU, 1945:

-Privet Мексика! pensé que no serías miembro de la ООН

- Y por qué no, si soy uno de los países fundadores, es lo menos que podemos hacer después de participar en esta guerra que por fin acabó, estuvimos a punto de acabar con el mundo... esperemos que los Italia, el Señor Honda y los Hermanos Beilshmith estén bien.

-Van a estar bien... yo estoy cuidando a Gilbert, da.

-Por favor cuídalo bien, tú y yo sabemos lo horrible que es no estar con nuestros hermanos.

-Da, por ahora Gilbert va a tener que vivir en mi gran casa porque Toris y Feliks se quedaron con gran parte de su territorio... Oye Мексика, quería proponerte algo...

-Claro, cetlapilli, te escucho.

-Спасибо... - mientras sacaba una de su abrigo un folleto- ¿Мексика,Quieres ser u...

-No, no, no,no. Not with Russia!

-Qué chin...- murmuró entre dientes.

-Kolkolkolkolkolkol.

-¿Ya se te olvidó la política del buen vecino?- le decía a María Inés arrebatándole el folleto

-Más bien la política del "chaperón metiche".

-No seas grosera with The Hero, Mexico.

¡Déjala de molestar, Alfred!

-¡Shut up, commie, el Héroe soy yo y no dejaré que sonsaques a todo el mundo con tus tonterías!

-Niet, eres muy malo y te voy a acusar de que tienes bombas atómicas como las que usaste con Japón.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, I'm the hero y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera... ¿verdad Mexico?

¡El folletito me lo quedo yo!. Eztli, eztli, eztli, eztli- se alejaba de las dos potencias.

===**_fin del flashback_**====

-...Dos años después firmaría en casa de Brasil el Tratado Interamericano de Asistencia Recíproca donde teníamos que "apoyar" al gringo y en 1958 fue peor.

-¿En serio?

-Apenas me estaba recuperando del temblor del 57 y mi medio Hermano adoptaba el sistema socialista como forma de gobierno (debo admitir que lo ayudé un poco). Justo en Palacio nacional llegó Alfred a reclamarme:

===**_Inicio del flashback_**===

-Estoy muy molesta con esta guerra fría, siempre me ponen en medio de todo esto...-

mientras la mexicana refunfuñaba caminando por el pasillo, cerca de la puerta de una de las oficinas se encontraba una columna tolteca; un atlante de Tula.

-Es una lástima que mi padrino ya no sea la tercera fuerza y ya no actue como mediador- se dirigía al atlante mientras recargaba su mano en esa columna, específicamente en su hombro- sé que Iván quiere que me una a su equipo, aunque aún no me ha preguntado si quiero ser uno con él, tengo que obedecer a mis jefes aunque no sea lo que realmente quiera o me convenga. Si por mí fuera le contestaría que sí de inmediato pero...

-Don't forget that you have signed a contract, my naive neighbour. You are in my team, so you have to get away from this commie and when I say this commie I'm refering to Russia... he is the bad guy, he has already convinced Cuba to join him- el estadounidense le reprochaba mientras salía de una de las oficinas de palacio nacional.

-Y qué, aunque haya firmado el contrato, no tienes por qué juzgar a mis hermanos y amigos. Tengo derecho a llevarme bien con quien yo quiera y ellos tienen derecho a decidir lo que les de su reverenda gana- mientras dejaba de recargarse en la columna.

-¿Y qué piensa tu jefe al respecto?

-López Mateos está de acuerdo conmigo- le sonreía desafiante.

-For the last time, deja de fraternizar con el enemigo, te va a influenciar a ti también.

-Sólo por que piense diferente y sea capaz de ponerse al brinco contigo no quiere decir que sea el enemigo, a mí me parece una persona muy agradable.

-Are you freaking blind? ese commie es un psicopata, sádico y te apuesto que en cuanto menos lo esperes te atacará por la espalda.

En eso la columna tolteca se saca la cabeza revelando que era el euroasiatico:

-¡Eso no es cierto, yo no le haría daño a mi amiga!, kolkolkolkolkol.

-What are you doing here?!

-Vine a saludar a Мексика- le contestó con tono infantil.

-¡Ya malinfluenciaste a Cuba, no dejaré que lo hagas con Mexico!

-¡Lo dices por que ya se hartó de que uses su casa como bar y casino!- María Inés e Iván regañaron al "gringo".

-¡No te pongas de su lado, chiquilla malcriada. El tratado, el tra-ta-do!

-¡Me largo de aquí! Eztli, eztli, eztli, eztli. Nos vemos Cetlapilli, luego hablamos. Eztli, eztli.

-Pero... Mexico/Мексика- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras veían a la mexicana alejarse.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste, cerdo capitalista... la hiciste enojar!

-¡Shut up commie que tú empezaste!

Y así las dos potencias siguieron discutiendo.

===**_fin del flashback_**====

-Tienes suerte, dos potencias peleando por ti... eso es...

-¿Romántico?, no creo... para 1968 yo estaba muy mal, los juegos olímpicos iban a ser en mi casa y ese hombre que ocupó los pinos llamado Díaz Ordaz nunca me escuchó... fue parte de mis peores años...

-Quería decir oro puro para fantasear... por cierto... ¿Te gustan las historietas de kiku?

-Pues... ¡Me encantan las creaciones de Kiku!, hasta me confecciona ropa para hacer cosplay (aunque digan que es ridículo)... en fin, donde me quedé... ah si, 1968:

===**_Inicio del flashback_**====

En el estadio olímpico universitario una muy débil María Inés recibía a las naciones participantes. Sus ojos decían haber llorado tanto pero su habitual sonrisa prevalecía.

Las dos naciones rivales saludarnon a la anfitriona:

-¡Hola México, gracias por invitarnos a tus olimpiadas!

Dos sonoras y fuertes bofetadas recibieron como respuesta por parte de la mexicana.

-¡No vuelvan a involucrarme con sus estupideces!- se alejaba muy molesta.

Mexico, wait!

-No la molestes, ella está muy mal...en realidad todos lo estamos, da.

-What?

El ruso tenía razón: 1968 fue un año mágico en el que se pensó que los jóvenes cambiarían el mundo. En algunos lugares lo lograron, pero en otros países, como México no...ningún país sería el mismo a partir de ese año.

-Ya te lo dije, Mary Agnes, este año es como cualquier otro, no pasa absolutamente nada... What the...

-¿Decías que no pasaba nada, gringo?... ¡Black power!, Australia también está de acuerdo

Hubo un evento en el cuál México sí se mostraba bastante molesta; La competencia de 200m en natación varonil. Los favoritos como siempre eran los que representaban a Alfred y a Iván, pero quien ganó fue el un inesperado Felipe "el tibio" Muñoz quien representaba a México. La alegría de México no duró mucho pues el participante negó lo ocurrido en Tlatelolco.

===**_fin del flashback_**====

-Y durante los setenta ese gringo no dejaba de molestar a mis hermanos y a mí.

-¿Tus jefes que te decían?

-Echeverria y López Portillo me dejaban apoyar a mis hermanos y hablar con Iván (una de cal por varias de arena supongo) Miguel de la Madrid también me daba permiso pero me daba instrucciones de no confiarle todas mis cosas a Iván. No sospechaba de las intenciones de mí jefe hasta que en 1988, cuando estaba a punto de ser de izquierda...

-¡Entonces los rumores eran ciertos, ya se te iba a declarar Rusia!

-¿Qué?, eso no es cierto... Rusia nunca se me ha declarado ni hablado para novia. -suspiraba -En ese año mi jefe hizo trampa para que su partido siguiera en el poder y quedar bien con ese gringo inepto. Después de eso Matty, el gringo y yo tuvimos que ser parte del tratado libre comercio... por eso es que tengo que seguir conviviendo con ese tarado-su aura roja surge-aunque ganas no me faltan de mandar ese tratado a la chi...

-Se nota tu "aprecio" hacia Alfred, Iván solía decír que no era el único que odiaba al "cerdo capitalista".

-Mis hermanos tampoco quieren al gringo, por su culpa dejé de hablarles a Eva Cristina y a Concepción.

-¿Y entonces por qué sigues trabajando con él?

-Porque como no sabe trabajar, depende mucho de mí y de paso esos dólares que gano van para mi casa... creo que era así desde el cuarenta y dos, al principio el gringo estaba de acuerdo conmigo pero luego se enojó- reía -no le gusta que ande como "Juan por su casa" pero una parte de su territorio fue mío después de todo.

-Eso quiere decir que todavía estás a merced de Alfred...

-No exactamente, pero rompió las reglas del tratado libre comercio y lo descubrí enviandoles armas a los narcos... -volvía su aura roja- así que tengo otro pretexto más para mandarlo a la...

¿Y que opina Iván al respecto?

-Pues me ayudó enviando armas a mi jefe de ese entonces... pero... no me extraña que mis jefes no me escuchen- suspiraba -la guerra es la guerra, no importa la causa...

-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes... tengo nuevas joyas y artículos de plata, espero y te gusten.

-¡Claro!

En lo que la mexicana le mostraba la plata y la húngara las veía, no paraban de platicar sobre las anécdotas chuscas de la guerra fría:

-Nunca había visto a Rusia tan contento cuando hizo las olimpiadas en su casa y eso que la mayoría no quiso ir, no será por que...

-¿Le dije al gringo que no me uniría a ese boicot?, puede que sí sea eso, pero en realidad no podía quedar mal con cetlapilli, es mi amigo... aparte de que ya me tenía harta las quejas de ese gringo con su "sí el va, yo no voy"

-Ya veo, pero no te dejaron ir a los juegos de la amistad del 84.

-Pues fue por culpa del gringo y de mi jefe de ese entonces...

-Oye, me da mucha curiosidad de que a Rusia le digas cetlapilli, ¿Qué significa?

-Así le digo de cariño a Iván, está en nahuatl y significa...

En eso una voz chillona interrumpe la conversación.

-¡Eras tú quién mal aconsejó a mi hermano para que me asustara y no se casara conmigo!

* * *

**ООН= ONU en ruso**

**Agnes= equivalente a Inés**

**Black Power= el saludo que hicieron los atletas estadounidenses en nuestras olimpiadas, el atleta australiano también los apoyaba. Las consecuencias fueron desoladoras.**

* * *

**La política del buen vecino sirvió para que el continente estuviera a favor de los aliados... ¿ya vieron la película "Los trés caballeros"?**

**El programa bracero inició en 1942, nadie creyó que sería el dolor de cabeza de Alfred, eso le pasa por inútil y flojo.**

**En 1945 Rusia andaba (y tal vez anda) convenciendo a medio mundo ade ser uno con él y acusaba a Estados Unidos de que tenía armas nucleares en su haber.**

**En 1947 se firma en Rio de Janeiro el Tratado Interamericano de Asistencia Recíproca donde todos apoyan al Yankee loco.**

**En 1958 Cuba se vuelve socialista, Fidel Castro y El Che Guevara organizaron la revolución en México. El presidente Adolfo López Mateos apoyó dicha revolución.**

**Sobran palabras para explicar el año 1968 y las olimpiadas que lo acompañaron... por culpa de la Guerra Fria y sus intrigas se perdieron vidas, cuenta un documental del canal de la D o de la O, no recuerdo bien (no diré los nombres de esos canales para no tener que pagar kesesese) que Felipe "el tibio" Muñóz fue testigo de las represiones, para decepción de muchos de los que estuvieron el joven no dijo nada. **

**Durante los sexenios de Echeverría y López Portillo, el populismo era característico en sus gobiernos, con tal de ocultar las represiones y la crisis económica que había.**

**En 1988 "se les cayó el sistema" y volvió a ganar el PRI, con eso lo digo todo.**

**En 1992 surge NAFTA o el TLC**

**En el sexenio de Calderón, la infame operación "rápido y furioso" pone al descubierto las intensiones de Estados Unidos y por eso recibieron el apoyo de Rusia ;)**

**Es extraño que la wikipedia tenga artículos algo parciales. **

**A Hungría le gusta la platería mexicana**

**A México le gusta el anime y hacer cosplay, las televisoras hacen una dura e incoherente crítica hacia esto.**

**El final del fic hace referencia a "Cuando Iván Braginski dijo que sí"... México se enfrentará a su cuñada en la seunda parte, kesesesese.**

_**Espero y les haya gustado. ;) **_


	7. Hablémos de triángulos: Segunda parte

**UN AGRADECIMIENTO A DarkMinene9, Flannya, Yoshii-Kun, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, LadyLoba, The-Pierot, , lalobagotica, Jare la de los gatos, littlemuget Y A TODOS LOS QUE HAN SEGUIDO ESTE FIC YA SEA DEJANDO UN REVIEW, AGREGANDOLO A FAVORITOS, DÁNDOLE FOLLOW O CON SOLO VERLO.**

**_Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes ya sean de _Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia_ y _anexas _pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro. Advertencia: Bielorrusia dice sólo llevarse mejor con su hermano. La realidad es otra; ha estado haciendo buenas migas con países latinos, en especial con Venezuela y ha estado saliendo más seguido con China... según wikipedia. **

**Referencias a varios strips del Señor Hidekaz ;)**

* * *

-Oye, me da mucha curiosidad de que a Rusia le digas cetlapilli, ¿Qué significa?

-Así le digo de cariño a Iván, está en nahuatl y significa...

En eso una voz chillona interrumpe la conversación.

-¡Eras tú quién mal aconsejó a mi hermano para que me asustara y no se casara conmigo!

-¡En primera, fuiste tú la que irrumpió en la oficina y en segunda... Eres su hermana!, entiendo lo mucho que lo quieres y admiras pero ese no es el modo. ¿Sabes lo que implica estar casado?

-Pues no sabía hasta que me asustó mi hermano con esa cara-la bielorrusa imitaba la cara yandere de su hermano- ¡No te rías y tú tampoco Hungría!

-Ay Naty, ay Naty... se te debía de quitar esa idea.

-¿Pero por qué no dejas que se le quede la idea de casarse con él?, harían un triángulo interesante... y si fueran hombres mucho mejor...

-Eli, no empieces- la húngara se tapaba la boca para no sonreír tanto.

-¿Muy bien niñita... cómo lo engatusaste?- le decía mientras sacaba uno de sus cuchillos.

-A mí no me asustas, novata... yo también tengo muchos de esos...- decía mientras sacaba un cuchillo de obsidiana.

-Esas auras... si fueran hombres esto sería perfecto... pero... Oye, pensé que te gustaba Ludwig

-¡Es cierto, a ti te gustaba el alemán. Yo tenia el camino libre para casarme con Iván!

-Tú misma lo dijiste; me gustaba.

-¿Y tu otro novio?

-y dale con eso... ALFRED NO ES MI NOVIO, ES MI VECINO. ¿Por que todos piensan mal, caray?

-¡Aún así no dejaré que me lo quites!

-¿Has estado viendo las telenovelas que le regalé a tu hermano, verdad?

-¿Iván ve telenovelas?... sorprendente- sus ojos empezaban a brillar.

-Eli...- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya me calmo.

-¡No es justo! ¿Acaso no soy bonita como para que alguien se fije en mí?

-Por supuesto que eres bonita, tienes tantos pretendientes que por estar encaprichada con mi Cetlapilli, ni cuenta te das.

-¿Ah sí?... muy bien, dime sus nombres- decía desafiante.

-Toris...

-¡Asco!

-Alfred...

-¡Cerdo capitalista!

-Me estás empezando a caer bien. ¿Que me dices de mis medios hermanos, como Venezuela?...

-¡Sólo es mi amigo!- se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-Qué pena... me hubiera gustado tenerte como cuñada... ¿Qué me dices de Yao?

-¿Qué?- decía deconcertada, como si fuera delatada.

-Se te puso la cara rojita cuando lo mencioné... se llevan tan, pero tan, pero tan bien qué podría asegurar que se harán novios.

-Ahhh, yo quería que Yao y ese chico hindú pelearan por tu novio... y si fueras hombre mucho mejor... Toris no debió contarme su sueño, ya estoy fantaseando otra vez.

-¡Elizabetha!- dijeron a coro.

-Iván no es mi novio (todavía) y toma un pañuelo- le ofrecía un cleaneks.

-Tú ganas, aún así no instalaré una embajada en tú casa.

-Pero nuestros jefes firmaron un acuerdo económico... tarde o temprano te encariñarás conmigo, cuñadita, no falta mucho.

El euroasiático en discordia quién había escuchado los gritos llegó lo más breve posible y se sorprendió al ver a su hermana y a su amiga juntas:

-Hola hermano, esta vez no masacré a nadie.

-Más te vale Natalya, sigue portándote bien y te devolveré los "Pradvas" de este mes que te confisqué... ¿Mi hermanita se portó bien, da?

-No ha causado ningún problema, Cetlapilli.

-Hermano, yo...

-¿Qué ocurre, Natalya?

-A-al menos la elegiste a ella y no a esos bastardos- decía mientras se aferraba del brazo a su hermano, esta vez inocente y fraternalmente.

-Por última vez, deja de creerle las bromas de Elizabetha, da.

-Sí fueras más específico al hablar no estaría fantaseando esas cosas- murmuraba.

-¿Qué dijiste Eli?

-Nada, México, nada.

* * *

**Belarus y China; suena muy crack esa pareja pero en la realidad, ambos países se llevan muy bien (según wikipedia)**

**Belarus y Venezuela; El presidente fallecido Hugo Chávez y el presidente Lukashenko han hecho convenios y tratados. Existe la embajada Bielorrusa en Venezuela.**

**En el caso de México, si quieres ir a casa de Natalya tienes que acudir con Alfred porque no tenemos embajada (no es broma).**

**En 2008 México y Bielorrusia firmaron un convenio económico.**

**México...defendiendo lo suyo y decirle cuñada a Bielorrusia... 0-0**

**El Pradva es el periódico representativo de la URSS, se sigue publicando pero ya no tiene el mismo impacto... ahí les va un chiste al respecto (estilo hetalia):**

**"Estaban Heracles, Veneciano y Francis viendo el desfile militar que Iván organizó en la Plaza Roja de Moscú. Al ver los misiles, el griego exclamó: Con todo eso ¡Alejandro, el jefe de mi madre, hubiera conquistado el mundo! Al ver pasar los tanques, Feliciano exclamó: Con esos tanques ¡Hasta dónde se hubiera expandido mi abuelito Roma! Francis estaba ocupado hojeando el periódico Pravda, y exclamó: Con un diario cómo este ¿Quién se hubiera enterado de Waterloo?"**

* * *

_**Espero y les haya gustado ;)**_


	8. Rusia también llora, aunque sea de risa

**_LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _****Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia_**** y ****_anexas _****pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro. Advertencia: Telenovelas ;)**

Una vez que el receso había acabado los participantes del G20 debían volver a la sala de juntas, así que Elizabetha se despidió de la mexicana no sin antes haberle vendido dos juegos de aretes y un dije que combinaha con sus ojos y con esa flor naranja en el cabello de la húngara.

La reunión siguió como siempre; Alfred sugirió un superhéroe hecho de oro que de su boca salieran dólares, Kiku no opinó, Arthur se opuso a la idea y Francis empezó a contrariar al inglés.

China intentó parar la discusión pero no pudo, así que le pidió a Rusia que hiciera algo pero el euroasiatico estaba distraído mirando a la mexicana; algo que hasta ese día no hacía.

-Che, va a ser tarde, si no logramos ponernos de acuerdo nos perderemos de la novela.

-Bloody hell, si son sólo son capítulos de 45 minutos, más 12 minutos de comerciales y 3 de créditos- se palmeaba la frente de vergüenza.

De pronto hubo un silencio abismal.

-Sólo quince minutos más y les aseguro que llegarán a tiempo a ver la novela, bitte- les decía Alemania cuya serenidad era tan temida para quién no lo conociera.

ya acabada la reunión las tres naciones latinoamericanas no tardaron en encender la pantalla del recibidor y acomodarse para ver la telenovela:

-¡Esperen déjeme espacio, da!

-¡Bloody hell! ¿también tú, Rusia?

-Y no es la primera vez que hace eso, aru

-¿Cómo se volvió tan fanático de las telenovelas?

-Según él, todo comenzó en 1987:

====**Inicio del flashback**====

En la gran casona llamada unión soviética, un ya desilusionado Rusia encendió el televisor no sin antes leer una nota de su jefe Gorbachov que le ordenara relajarse y ver la televisión pues Brasil tenía algo especial como parte de la perestroika.

No contaba con que una telenovela llamada "La esclava Isaura" llegara a la televisión soviética y llamara un poco su atención; ni siquiera cuando las dos series que Alfred le mandó impactaron al euroasiatico... siempre se preguntaba el porqué a Rumania le fascinaba ver "Dallas" o "Dinasty" pero no negaba que al fin lo hacían cuestionar del régimen comunista tan desgatado y corrompido; desde el accidente de Chernoiil junto con la orden que le dio su jefe de no decir nada y ver cómo su hermana mayor se intoxicaba, no dudaba en hablar así de ese modo de gobierno que tanto presumía.

Meses después la mayoría de los habitantes habían comprado sus televisores.

====**Fin del flashback**====

-Pero fue en 1991 cuando realmente se aficionó, aru:

====**Inicio del flashback**====

-Muy bien ustedes tres, díganme a donde se fue mi hermano.

-Se fue a ver la telenovela... y-ya se lo dijimos.

-Y los girasoles se abren de noche, si no me dicen a donde se fue yo...

La bielorrusa sacaba su cuchillo cuando a lo lejos se escuchaban los créditos de la novela seguidos de una voz berrinchuda:

_"Aprendí a llorar, aprendí a llorar, Pero no aprendí a olvidarte."_

-¡Niet, ese capítulo duró muy poco!... kolkolkolkolkolkol.

-¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermano?- les preguntaba horrorizada.

-Ya estaba así desde el 18 de noviembre, no nos eches la culpa.

-¡Raivis!

====**Fin del flashback**===

-So It was Mexico...

-y cuando quitaron la novela por bajo raiting a Iván se le ocurrió escribir cartas a la televisora... siempre lo veía con un costal lleno de ellas para enviar y a veces me obligaba a mandar cartas también, aru.

-¿De qué tanto hablan, de mí, el héroe?... ¡Dude, es por eso que los latinos estaban tan desesperados!

-¿Te gustan las telenovelas, aru?

-Sólo las de Colombia jeje.

-Por favor, si bien que ves las telenovelas de tu vecina.

-¡Only for bussiness!

-¿Y la volvieron a transmitir?

-Desde luego, aru. Si no servían las cartas su tubería lo hacía... eso me dijo- se encojía de hombros:

====**Inicio del flashback**====

**1993:**

_"__María, he decidido abrir mi propio negocio; antes desperdiciaba mi dinero, ahora nuestra familia invirtió el dinero en la empresa DDD y puedo comprar muebles como si estuviera en America"._

-¡Niet, te van a estafar. No inviertas ahí!

-Es sólo un comercial, aru

-¡Ni vestida de novia voltea a verme! sólo ve la televisión mientras sorbe una botella de Peqsi... tal y cómo lo hace ese cerdo capitalista.

-Eres su hermana... y te ves más linda con el vestido azul que siempre usas, aru.

-No te haré nada porque se nota que no me estás mintiendo para quedar bien con mi hermano.

-¿Aru?

-Por cierto Yao... le dices al jefe de Cuba que felicito a su sobrina Verónica Castro, da- le decía sin voltear a verlo.

-Pero si la del comercial era Victoria Ruffo y Verónica Castro no es la sobrina del jefe de Cuba, aru.

-Al menos dijiste bien los nombres, pero de todos modos yo...

-¡Silencio, ahora sí la novela empezó!

====**Fin del flashback**====

-Y entre Peqsis y novelas estuvo durante todos los noventas... eso lo explica todo.

-Tenía que distraerse de algún modo, Alfred.

-Así estaba Mexico... siempre me amenazaba cuando la interrumpía en la hora de su telenovela... ¡Como tú cuando ves Dr. Who!

-¡No es cierto!

-Claro que sí

-No empiezen, aru

-Well, Mexico no me dejaba ni llamarla a la hora de su novela... si no era con la novela de su país, era con las novelas de sus medios hermanos... y hasta con las de tu hermano Im Yong Soo... con todo y las veintitantas versiones.

====**Inicio del flashback**====

_toc, toc, toc ._

-¡Alejate, hoy no estoy para nadie!

-Mexico, come on. Sal de ahí, ya la has visto más de tres veces.

-¡Que no!

-¿Ni cuando estén los comerciales vas a salir?

-¡No!

El estadounidense se alejaba muy enojado al recibir un no como respuesta. Por otro lado, la mexicana volvió a la sala para disfrutar de la novela cuando de repente algo la vuelve a interrumpir.

_Ring, ring... ring, ring._

-¿Bueno?

-Hasta que al fin contestas Señorita, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer...

-Pero si es el final de la novela... y hoy es domingo, recuerde que se había acordado que transmitieran los finales ese día.

-Es de suma importancia, la reunión acabará para que llegues a ver el final, te lo prometo.

-Eso espero, eso espero.

Y así tuvo que salir de su casa para llegar a los pinos y encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa:

-Hello Mexico, sólo así te haría salir de tu casa.

-¿Por qué me asocié al tratado de libre comercio?-murmuraba entre dientes.

-It's NAFTA, Mexico, its NAFTA.

====**Fin del flashback**====

-Y no olvidemos los finales alternativos.

-What?

-Of course, una vez se la pasó toda la mañana viendo los finales alternativos de no me acuerdo qué novela era, casi me lanzaba un molcajete por haberla llamado por teléfono.

-No exageres que tampoco eres un santo y llamas a medio mundo para no quién sabe que cosa.

-Me sentía sólo ¿No?, tenía que llamar a alguien porque Tony siempre da un paseo por el mundo y no me invita... ¡Están viendo la reina del sur!

-¿También la ves?

-Of course not, se supone que su jefe no le iba a dar permiso... voy a advertirle.

-What the... - se palmeaba la frente de vergüenza -Ya te dije que no eres su "chaperón"

Una llamada al celular de la mexicana impide que el gringo haga una de sus tantas locuras delante de los latinoamericanos y del ruso:

-¿Bueno?...estoy bien...que no estoy viendo "Infames"...pero si ya dio fin (chin, me eché de cabeza)... que no me va a malinfluenciar "La reina del sur"...bueno adiós y no haga nada alocado...si, cuídese.

-¿Era tu jefe, da?

-Lo bueno es que llamó durante los comerciales.

Volviendo a los tres que miraban desde lejos:

-Parece reunión familiar, aru.

-También así se reúnen cuando es el mundial o las olimpiadas y últimamente cuando es fútbol en nuestro viejo continente.

-¡¿Qué estás viendo y no ves, Oleg ya se te declaró y no vas a hacer nada? Por el amor de Dios QUÉDATE CON EL RUSO!

Las dos naciones latinas que estaban ahí voltearon a ver a la mexicana, los tres que sólo observaban abrieron sus ojos como platos, Rusia estaba sonrojado; se preguntaba si el universo conspiraba para por fin convencerse de que estaba enamorado de la mexicana.

-¿Estaba casado, verdad?, con razón- sonreía avergonzada por ese apasionado comentario...

* * *

**_Mini fic de regalo~ Omake La Academia Mundial Hetalia presenta: el club de las novelas_**

-¿Ve, entonces es un club restringido?

-No exactamente, con que te gusten las novelas eso basta.

-¿Y en qué consiste el club, México-chan ?

-Pues nos ponemos de acuerdo con ver una novela, nos reunimos en la casa de alguien, eso sí, cumplimos con nuestras tareas. Después comentamos al respecto.

-¿Y todo el continente americano está ahi?

-También están los países de otros continentes como Corea del sur.

-¡Y el novio de la petisa!

-¡Eva Cristina!

-O vas a decir que Rusia no ve novelas

-Pues sí pero

-Cada quien tiene su estilo de hacer novelas, che.

-Chile es buena con el suspenso, las adaptaciones son mi fuerte, pero Gabo se luce en el club... logró convencer a más países de unirse a nuestro club con su novela.

-¿Y de qué trataba?

-La protagonista es fea, che

-¿En serio?- dijeron el noritaliano y el japonés.

-Nos dijo qué como en sus novelas las mujeres son muy hermosas, pues se le ocurrió esa idea.

-¿Y donde puedo encontrarlo?

-Está platicando con Rusia y con Alemania, viste.

-¿Alemania?

-¡Nadie se resiste al club de las telenovelas!- dijeron al unísono.

* * *

**En los 80's las series estadounidenses llamadas "Dallas" y Dinasty" fueron muy famosas en Rumania**

**"Los ricos también lloran" ha sido la telenovela más vista y recordada de Rusia (lo que puse fue un cachito de la canción de la novela), El 18 de nviembre de 1991 se estrenó allí y como pensaron que no tenía raiting la quitaron, de no ser por las inumerables cartas la historia hubiera sido otra (lo saqué de la wikipedia en ruso y se pasó al traductor gogul (sigo sin querer pagar regalías kesesese)**

**El comercial que ve Rusia lo pueden ver en 2011/07/22/telenovelas-mexicanas-otra-pieza-mas-en -el-rompecabezas-sovietico/, se cambió el nombre de la empresa para no pagar (el comercial está chafísimo kesesesesesese)**

**A los que nos tocó ver los finales en viernes, recordarán que a partir de "La fea más bella" (refrito de Bety la fea) los finales los transmiten en domingo (excepto en la televisora del ajuso)**

**Siempre hay finales alternativos**

**Los Doramas koreanos son muy queridos en nuetro pais "Todo sobre Eva" y "Un deseo en las estrellas" transmitidas en el canal 34 (tv mexiquense) son dos de ellos**

**"La reina del sur" e "Infames" causaron mucha controversia, los que ya la vieron sabrán a que me refiero... las recomiendo al igual que el "Octavo mandamiento"**

**En "la reina del sur" (quién sabe por qué) el personaje Oleg el narco ruso se enamora de la mexicana Teresa Mendoza y casualmente era un socio tan leal.**

**En Chile telenovelas como "La madrastra" (de donde México sacó trés refritos) y "¿Donde está Elisa?" son dos de las novlas más características de ahi.**

**Estados Unidos también produce novelas (chafas, las decentes son co-producciones con algún país latino)**

**"Bety la fea" ha sido adaptada en paises como Alemania (Verliebt in Berlin) y en Rusia (el título es largo kesesesesese)**

**México ha hecho tantos refritos que por eso le puse que México era buena en las Adaptaciones.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ;)**


	9. Pedir perdón a pedir permiso

**_Disclaimer: _****Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia_**** y ****_anexas _****pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro. Advertencia: Después del rompimiento de 1930.**

Saliendo la ya famosa "Carpa Valentina" en la Ciudad de México, María Inés comía una manzana caramelada muy divertida. Lo que nunca imaginó fue que al día siguiente un escándalo acabaría con una inocente e inofensiva amistad.

Tenía que regresar al Castillo de Chapultepec para trabajar con el Presidente Emilio Portes Gil aunque a decir verdad quién daba las órdenes era Plutarco Elías Calles cuya casa se ubicada justo frente al castillo:

-Queremos hablar contigo.

-Claro... esto es muy serio, ¿verdad?

Ni el presidente ni Elías calles dijeron nada... debían informarle sobre el "escándalo" poco a poco y con calma.

-¿Has sufrido de acoso?

-Francis no me ha molestado y Alfred está muy ocupado para fastidiarme- bromeaba.

-No está bien burlarse de la desgracia ajena y menos si es tú vecino...

-Han habido disturbios alrededor del mundo causados por la Unión Soviética y tememos que ocurra lo mismo con el Partido Comunista Mexicano.

-¡Hagan pasar al ruso!- gritó Elías Calles.

-¿Me llamaban, da?- decía un Rusia regañado.

-¿Utilizaste al diplomático Simón Swif para tus planes de expansión...?

-Niet.

-¿Te suena el apellido Makar?

-Pues es el embajador de Rusia en México.

-Deja que él conteste... dadas las circunstancias no tenemos remedio mas que forzosamente romper relaciones diplomáticas...

-Pero si no he dicho nada, da.

-El que calla otorga...

-Te voy a extrañar, da.

-Lo sé...

-Si ves girasoles te acuerdas de mí... gracias por ser mi amiga.

En una de las oficinas de la Unión soviética, Rusia era regañado por Stalin:

-Te dije que no debías de comportarte tan obvio...

-Pero si ella no me dijo nada ni se asustaba.

-No debiste haberle dicho que la considerabas tu mejor amiga; es poco a poco, su superior la alejó porque te creyó un acosador totalitario.

-Da pero niet, no le dije nada sobre ser uno conmigo... todo lo que platicamos era sobre el circo ruso, sobre Shilinsky... y sobre un comediante llamado "Cantinflas"

-¿Estás seguro de que no hablaste nada acerca del plan?

-¿Cuál plan?

-El que te pedí que hicieras...- se llevó una mano a la cara avergonzado -no pensabas quedarte sólo con tus hermanas ¿o sí? acuérdate de lo que te dije esa vez.

-Da, "debo acatar tus órdenes al pie de la letra".

-Todavía no he terminado contigo... ahora vuelvo.

-No es justo- refunfuñaba -tenía una amistad verdadera, una amiga de verdad y ahora... kolkolkolkolkolkolkol...

-¿Privet, se encuentra Stalin?- preguntaba un hombre de frente amplia y cabello negro alborotado.

-Niet, pero no tarda en regresar... ¿Te van a regañar a ti también?

-D-de hecho voy a avisarle a Stalin sobre mi próximo proyecto.

-Va a tardar, Sergei Eisenstein, aunque no dudo que su próximo capítulo será un éxito.

-Gracias.

-¿De qué va a tratar su proyecto esta vez?

-Tengo pensado hacer un documental sobre México.

-Мексика?!- el joven de bufanda rosa salta emocionado -No te olvides de filmar todo lo que ocurra allá.

-Puedo ver que estás muy interesado en ese país... he oído que quién llega a conocer México queda muy enamorado; sucumbiste a sus encantos...

-Su casa es muy bonita y tienen girasoles, da. Ya llegó Stalin, no se le olvide lo que le acabo de encargar.

El proyecto se escuchaba prometedor; con cámaras, un guión y grandes expectativas Sergei partió a México pero al cabo de dos años se acabó el presupuesto y tuvo que volver a Rusia con el documental inconcluso. Iván no dudó en ver lo que estaba filmado en los negativos: estaba asombrado, México era igual (o tal vez más) aterradora que Rusia; no temer y tenerle tan poco respeto a la muerte... ya no sentía que era el único país con una idiosincrasia similar o más bien única. De esa manera aprendió que él mismo tenía que ir a verla y aclarar las cosas.

-Tardaste mucho, Cetlapilli- le decía mientras sostenía una calaverita de azúcar.

-Fue Stalin quién no me dejaba ir... ¿esos craneos se pueden comer? ¿Cómo logras no romperte los dientes?

Al escuchar las preguntas del ruso que preguntaba cuan niño pequeño, la mexicana se echó a reír:

-No son craneos, son calaveritas de azúcar. Prueba una- le decía mientras lanzaba una calaveriita con dos lentejuelas violetas que cubrían las cuencas de los ojos y en la frente una inscripción en cirílico que decía Иван.

-La voy a guardar con mucho cariño.

-Se va a llenar de hormigas, es mejor que la comas. Al fin y a cabo se pueden hacer más.

-¿No te van a regañar si te ven conmigo, da?

-El hecho de que hayamos estemos en ruptura diplomática no quiere decir que dejemos de ser amigos... además, como sé que fue plan del gringo tarado me vale un cuerno obedecer las reglas al pie de la letra... ¿estás bien? perdón no te dejé hablar...

-Niet, no es eso... creo que es mejor que no te meta en problemas, no era mi intención.

-No hay problema, Cetlapilli.

-¡Mira allí hay un circo!, ¡Yo invito!

-Ya dijiste.

* * *

**¿Quién dice que después de la ruptura diplomática se dejarían de ver?, ejem... en todo ese tiempo Sergei Eisenstein produce el inconcluso documental "Que Viva México" y así es como los rusos veían a México.**

**La carpa Valentina sirvió para que se dieran a conocer Shilinsky (antes del duo "Manolín y Shilinsky") y Mario Moreno "Cantinflas".**


	10. Omake: visit mexico, Da?

**_Disclaimer: _****Disclaimer: rsonajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia_**** y ****_anexas _****pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro. Advertencia: Turismo ruso en México por Iván Braginski **

Privet, los saluda Iván Braginski; la representación humana de Rusia y estoy muy contento por fomentar el turismo ruso con Мексика. Nuestros jefes están muy de acuerdo, da.

Este año son más los turistas que comparten mi nacionalidad cuyo destino favorito para vacacionar es México (así se pronuncia, ¿da?).

Me gusta visitar la ciudad de México porque es grande y un muy bonito lugar. También me gusta visitar las playas como Cancún y Playa del Carmen, también visitar Baja California donde hacen vino.

Debo admitir que me gusta visitar las zonas arqueológicas mayas y ciudades como Puebla.

A veces voy sólo o con mis hermanas (aunque a Natalia le cueste trabajo admitir que le gusta viajar a México) y es el primer país al que visitamos si queremos hacer viajes largos.

Antes de irme les recomiendo comer tamales vegetarianos que se llama "Galatamal" porque así se llama Galyna Ivanova y se comen en Ensenada y en la Ciudad de México. Paka ^J^

* * *

**Paka= Hasta luego (informal)**

**Los rusos en sus viajes largos optan por visitar México, algunos van con sus familias.**

**Nunca he probado de esos tamales que Rusia presume, si alguien ya los probó me gustaría saber si valen la pena o no.**

* * *

_**Fue muy cortito este Omake, el próximo va a ser capítulo y tratará sobre el boicot olímpico con las olimpiadas de Moscú 80 y Los Ángeles 84 China no fue a Moscu 80 (Yao, eres un mal amigo) pero México sí fue kesesesesesese.**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado :3**_


End file.
